Once In a While
by anekimetes
Summary: Once in a while, he lets himself be vulnerable— he lets himself open up. Sasusaku/fluff.


_Rating: K_

_Summary: Once in a while, he lets himself be vulnerable— he lets himself open up._

_A/N: Wrote this for Sasusaku month 2019 somehow. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave me reviews!_

_._

Careful movements of her fingers and her eyes fixated on the soft, red fabric of her lovely daughter's shirt, Sakura sighs in peace after folding the last one of Sarada's garments and picks herself up from the wooden floor, making her way to the small closet at the corner of her room. She shuts the closet doors after placing the items inside, a soft smile on her face. It wasn't very often that she'd get these opportunities— since Sarada always tried to take care of her own things, being the wonderful child she was. So whenever she did, the joy she felt, pouring out of her motherly love, had no equal.

Softly closing the door of her daughter's room, after stealing one last look of her sleepy face, she makes her way to her own bedroom, to sleep. It was way past midnight and she had a morning shift at the hospital, yawning, she decides to make it to her kitchen to get herself a glass of water, but on her way, she finds a well-known silhouette on her couch, in the middle of the living room. The fireplace displays a bright, burning flame.

She wonders what's up on her husband's mind, this late in the middle of a cold night in December. Softly and carefully placing her feet against the floor, trying not to make a very detectable sound— although it was futile, for her husband is an extremely capable shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun." She speaks in a low voice, settling herself next to him on their couch. One of her hands rub his shoulder, lightly. Anxious eyes looking into his worried orbs. "What's up?" she asks, her hand slides up to his neck, fingers moving through his silky, dark hair.

He says nothing, just lets go of what seems like a held back breath. Leaning his head against hers, his eyes on the fireplace. She leans into his direction, her fingers find their way to his. Intertwining them, she rubs her thumb against the rough skin of his hand. His grip becomes a little tighter, holding onto her as if scared to let go.

"you're worried about something." She speaks in a way which sounds like a whisper, just enough for him to hear. He turns his head around. Eyes closed tightly, breathing into the scent of her hair. His forehead against her head, given the difference in their heights. "You know me." He finally speaks. She smiles at what he says, snuggling closer to him. "It's okay." She purrs against his chest, her lips kiss his muscular shoulder. "we'll be fine."

It always gives her this strange feeling, she doesn't know what to call it. Whenever he would have to leave for one of his missions, and frown like a little kid a night before, stress lines on his angelic face, worried like a grandmother. It was bitter because she doesn't know when he'll be able to come back. And sweet because he would break down his walls like he did around her, every once in a while.

She never understood how a person as vulnerable and emotional, who harbours the deepest of feelings in his torn-out heart, act so much like a cold and stoic person a times. But at the same time, she also understood all of it. His painful past, the lost love, betrayed trust, regrets and guilt.

She also never understood how others could never see through his tough front, how they could never see him for him. Sometimes she wants to scream it to the whole world and tell them just how much of a beautiful human is Sasuke Uchiha, but at other times, she wants to be selfish and keep the real Sasuke all to herself.

"I know that." He speaks up, "but I—" he stops, trying to find the right words. "I sometimes feel like—" he pauses again, his head lifts up from hers, position a little upright, eyes finding hers. "like I'm not a normal father or a normal husband." she sees nothing but love and worry in his deep, dark eyes. Love, because he doesn't want to leave. Worry, because he has to leave.

She brushes the strands of his hair away from his face, her hand cups it. Her thumb rubs against his skin in a reassuring manner. "You are a good father, Sasuke-kun. Believe me you are. Sarada knows." She smiles at him, softly. "You know you have to protect us from out there. It needs you to be there." She pauses, never breaking their eye contact. "I'll protect her here, you protect her from there." She smiles again, "As long as you come back to us— come back to me, I think we'll be alright."

He has always loved how her smile warmed his heart and chased away the worries. "And—" she pauses, "you're a good husband." She kisses his lips lightly, he closes his eyes in response, kissing her back. She pulls away, eyes on his, "And you know I wouldn't want anyone else anyway." She chuckles, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. He smiles— one of his rare, genuine smiles, letting out a quiet hum, his handing reaching her hand, intertwining their fingers once more.

.

Wrote this fic without planning, probably has a lot of spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
